Te quiero aunque
by galaxy01
Summary: AU, no hay maestros. Al llegar agotada casa, ella solo queria dormir. Si tan solo le hubiesen avisado lo que su novio haría por ella, hubiese llegado con energias renovadas. Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del Foro ¡El cometa Sozin!


**Te quiero aunque…**

 **¡Hola! esto que les traigo va a ser corto, debido a la falta de tiempo. La verdad iba a hacer uno de terror y mucho mas largo, pero decidí dejarlo como especial de Halloween.**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

" **Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del Foro ¡El cometa Sozin!"**

Otro día duro en la oficina. Lo único que ella quería era ir a su casa, pasar tiempo con su novio e irse a dormir. Pero ¡oh! Que el destino si le tenía otros planes.

-Buen día Korra- dijo Teresa, la dulce niña del quinto piso.

-Buen día Teresa ¿Cómo esta tu mamá? ¿Ya se le paso la gripe?

-Si, aunque aún esta en casa, no tiene tanta fiebre. Creo que mañana podrá ir a trabajar.

-¡Que alegría!- dijo, contenta de que su amiga este mejor. En ese edificio todos conocían a todos, y se llevaban muy bien- mándale saludos ¡ah! y a tu hermano también ¡Dile que suerte en la previa!- dijo mientras se cerraba el ascensor

-Adiós Korra, saluda a Mako de mi parte.

***mientras tanto ***

-Okay todos ¿Saben que hacer?- dijo mirando a su primo, hermano y al resto de los hombres que allí se encontraban.

-Si pero… ¿Mako?

-¿Si Bo?

-Se que quieres a Korra y todo eso. De hecho ¡Yo quiero a Opal de la misma forma! Pero…estas seguro de que esto- dijo señalando su atuendo- ¿no es demasiado?

-No Bolin, quiero que esto sea algo que pueda recordar, quiero que sea especial- dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Dios, hermano estas seriamente enamorado.

-¿Crees que si no lo estuviera, estaría haciendo esto?

-Al menos agradece que Cupido los flecho a ambos en vez de a uno solo- dijo Iroh remarcando la suerte que tenia su primo **(N/A: Ay Iroh, si lo sabre yo…me enamoro de personajes de libros ¡Y los hijos de… playa no me corresponden!)**

-Mako ¿estás en casa?- una voz femenina resonó en la conversación

-¡Chist, chist! Ella acaba de abrir la puerta.

Korra entro agotada al departamento. Buscando a su novio con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban cerradas y de que se habia olvidado de cerrar la puerta.

-Mako ¿estás en casa?

Justo cuando estaba volteando para cerrarla, los pasos de su novio resonaron por la casa. Y allí estaba, vestido con traje de mariachi mexicano y las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Mako? ¿Por qué diablos traes puesto…?- pero antes de que siguiera Mako envolvió sus brazos (con el puño derecho cerrado) al rededor de su cintura y plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Bienvenida a casa amor.

-Mako ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Y que haces vestido de mariachi?

En ese momento Bolin, Iroh y otro grupo de hombres entraron a la sala.

-Corrijo ¿Qué hacen tu, tu hermano, tu primo y esos hombres vestidos de mariachis? ¡¿Quiénes son esos hombres para empezar?!- dijo la morena perdiendo la paciencia al ver que nadie le contestaba.

-Voy a contestar a todas tus dudas, luego de que me escuches. Cuando llegaste a mi vida, luego de terminar (literalmente) sobre mi, porque caíste de tu bici, yo pensé "demonios, esta chica dará vuelta mi mundo", y lo diste vuelta Korra, pero solo porque lo mejoraste. Gracias a ti deje de ser el melancólico chico frívolo que solo le importaba sobrevivir y que estaba abatido por la muerte de sus padres. Cada día contigo es una nueva aventura con diferentes dramas, peleas, muestras de afecto. Y no quiero que eso termine. Korra…- dijo hincando una pierna y con la otra sacando una caja aterciopelada, dentro habia un anillo con una piedra azul. Korra llevo sus manos a su boca, mientras lagrimas felices salían por su rostro. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que no solo no cerro la puerta sino que estaban Opal y Asami filmando todo con un revoltijo de vecinos a su alrededor, que cada vez se iba agrandando mas - ¿Quieres casarte con…?- no pudo terminar, debido a que ciertos labios salados por las lagrimas, se habían juntado con los suyos.

-¡Si!- dijo ella separándose un poco para después volverlo a besar. Mientras se besaban, el puso el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Sin embargo, nadie hizo ruido, pues aún faltaba un último detalle.

-Todavía queda algo- dijo separándose y ubicándose entre su primo y su hermano. Les hizo señas y comenzaron a cantar. **(Esta parte imagínenla con música de mariachi en el fondo, gracias)**

 _Te quiero aunque seas medio terca_

 _Y aunque cocinar tú no sepas…_

 _Porque tú te adueñaste,_

 _De mi corazón_

 _Te quiero aunque estés medio loquita_

 _Y aunque fueses a darme hijos medio nabos*_

 _Porque tú te adueñaste,_

 _De mi corazón_

 _Te quiero aunque tu papá me odie_

 _Y aunque se te salten los pelos por la mañana_

 _Porque tú te adueñaste,_

 _De mi corazón_

 _Te quiero aunque seas dormilona_

 _Y aunque cueste el doble lograr dormirte_

 _Porque tú te adueñaste_

 _De mi corazón…_

Al terminar la canción los vecinos (todos ellos ya estaban presentes) y las chicas estallaron en aplausos, gritos, silbidos y lagrimas de felicidad, mientras Korra corría a los brazos de Mako, llenándole de besos la cara.

-La canción no rimaba, pero salió hermosa-dijo besando sus mejillas.

-Ese es el punto, no quería que rimara, solo que dijera lo que siento.

-Eso lo hace aún mejor, si es posible- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos azules que habían logrado enamorarlo brillaban con inmensa alegría y restos de lagrimas alegras manchaban sus mejillas, mientras que su boca se plasmo una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Oigan!- dijo Nina, la madre de Teresa quien se habia levantado de la cama para poder apreciar este momento- ¡estoy hay que celebrarlo! Vallamos a mi bar ¡la casa paga!

-No Nina no podría, estas con fiebre y…-pero antes de que Korra siguiera, Nina se adelanto unos pasos y a tomo de los hombros.

-¡Que va! Ya estoy mejor, quiero hacer esto por mi amiga ¡Teresa, Josh! –dijo llamando a sus hijos. El mayor entro con la pequeña sobre sus hombros, mientras agarraba sus manitos para que no cayera- tomen vallan a abrir el _Roxana´s_ ¡Abra fiesta esta noche!- a todo esto la gente en el departamento soltó un alarido.

Pues hoy, habia motivo de fiesta.

 **¡Listo! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Me inspire en la canción cuando veía casados con hijos (versión argentina) y al escuchar la canción que Pepe le dedico a Moni, esto surgió.**

 **Francamente no pude hacer el que les mencione antes por culpa de que Chichizola (no se si recuerdan) me da mas para estudiar debido a que estoy en las olimpiadas. Chichi, vos y las olimpiadas me pueden chupar la /*?¡( &%$#.**

 **Canción recomendada: Nick jonas "Jealous" esa canción es G-E-N-I-A-L la híper mega recomiendo.**

 **Un beso con gomitas mogul, su amiga Galaxy**


End file.
